Primer Beso
by Ari-chan x3
Summary: SASUSAKU. ¿Quién dice que ellos no se conocían de antes? ¿El primer beso de Sasuke fue con Naruto? Hay cosas que pueden olvidarse, pero que siempre quedan en el corazón. ¡Especial por el cumpleaños de Sakura!


**N/a:** Uff, creo que no escribo SasuSaku desde el año pasado ^^U, he estado bastante ocupada y pendiente de otras cosas, me disculpo por descuidar mis fics.

En fin, **¡Hoy es 28 de Marzo!** ¿Y saben lo que eso significa? ¡Cumple de Saku-chan! Y no podía quedarme con las ganas de escribir algo** SasuSaku **en esta fecha. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Y saben que me hacen muy feliz sus reviews :D

**_Disclaimer aplicado_**

* * *

**Primer Beso**

_**By: **__Ari-ch__α__n_

* * *

**E**l primer beso de Sasuke no fue con Naruto como todos creen. No fue ese choque por accidente y sobretodo no fue con un chico. No, fue con Sakura.

El primer beso de Sakura no fue con _Naruto_ como toda Konoha cree. No fue una noche de Abril, cuando ambos estaban ebrios y solo por curiosidad unieron sus bocas en un beso torpe y desapasionado.

No, claro que no.

El primer beso de Sakura, fue con Sasuke. Aunque debo estar segura al pensar que esto no te sorprende.

Sin embargo, tampoco fue la noche en que él se despidió para siempre de Konoha y ella trató de detenerlo, dejándola él inconciente y robándole un beso pequeño y del que ella jamás llegó a enterarse; ni tampoco en algún encuentro fortuito y secreto luego de su partida. No, eso es solo tu imaginación excitada que le encanta inventarse historias románticas y maravillosas sobre ellos.

Pero entre ellos no hay amor.

No.

No existe amor, deseo, pasión, anhelo… nada de eso.

Su primer beso fue una mañana veraniega, cuando ambos tenían siete años. De mentes frágiles y mejillas aniñadas, los dos solo eran niños despreocupados y sonrientes — debes darte cuenta ahora que Sasuke aún no había pasado por el trago amargo que lo marcó de por vida.

No se conocían, al menos no como era debido. Ella solo lo había visto una vez y había afirmado estar enamorada. Él solo había oído hablar de una chiquilla de cabello chillón con notas tan altas en la academia al igual que él.

Ese día él la vio por primera vez, le pareció la niña más rara que haya visto jamás, pues su cabello era del mismo color que los cerezos y sus ojos eran tan verdes como la grama.

Sakura llevaba un vestidito azul celeste y sus sandalias ninja. Al percatarse de su presencia había atinado a sonrojarse, pero Sasuke logró escuchar el murmullo de ella llamándolo. Reconociéndola como la niña que sacaba las mejores notas además de él en la clase, sintió un sentimiento de celos y estuvo renuente a acercarse.

Cuando ella lo llamó más fuerte, Sasuke supo que debía ser algo importante para sonar de ese modo tan angustiado

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — había preguntando de manera antipática después de acercarse a ella.

— Sasuke–kun… — ella lo miraba sorprendida. Pese a haberlo llamado había dudado de que él realmente acudiera. Se armó de valor y habló —: Yo… bueno… es que algo se me ha caído al agua.

He olvidado mencionar que ambos se encontraban en la orilla de un pequeño río de corrientes algo violentas.

— ¿Qué se te ha caído? — preguntó Sasuke con voz apacible.

— U-una gargantilla, me la ha regalado mi abuela y a mí sin querer se me ha caído…

_Niñas_, fue lo que pudo pensar Sasuke. ¿Por qué se empeñaban en usar tantos accesorios sabiendo que algo tan inútil sería sólo un estorbo para un buen ninja?

— …Yo… B-bueno, no sé… nadar — finalizó Sakura apenada.

En realidad, ahora que Sasuke lo analizaba, ella no parecía ser una buena ninja. Quizás, se dijo, ella era puro cerebro y nada de fuerza.

Después de todo, así es como debería ser una niña, ¿verdad?

— Bien — dijo.

Se acercó hasta el pequeño arrollo y lo escrutó cuidadosamente en busca de la gargantilla. Al localizarla, se quitó sus sandalias ninja y se sumergió en el agua. La corriente era tan fuerte que hacían torpes sus brazadas. Por suerte, la gargantilla estaba sujeta a una roca.

Sakura miraba todo atemorizada, cuando había visto a Sasuke a lo lejos, estuvo segura de que él era lo suficiente capaz de buscar su gargantilla sin que nada malo le pasase, a fin de cuenta era Sasuke Uchiha, «El niño más inteligente de la academia ninja». No obstante, ahora que él se encontraba allí, en esas frías y feroces aguas, temía por su seguridad, ¿y si algo le pasaba? Sería completamente su culpa por haberlo convencido de ayudarla.

— Sasuke–kun, creo que deberías salir de ahí — dijo bajito.

Él obviamente no logró escucharla, Sakura se reprendió por ser tan tímida aún en momentos como esos. Lo llamó con más fuerza, pero él no parecía oírla.

Sasuke empezaba a sentir frío y a sentirse cansado. Sus músculos comenzaban a entumecerse, y él aún no conseguía llegar hasta la gargantilla. Se sintió impotente, él era un Uchiha, debía ser fuerte, soportar peores cosas que estas; en cambio mírenlo, ni siquiera podía ayudar a una niña.

Sakura observó con espanto cómo Sasuke dejaba de luchar contra la corriente y se dejaba llevar por ella.

Había dejado de moverse.

— ¡Sasuke–kun! — chilló desesperada.

¿Ahora qué haría? Ella no sabía nadar, y ni siquiera era fuerte para aguantar la presión del agua. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Podría dejar a Sasuke morir?

_No_, le dijo su subconsciente. Él era el niño lindo del que ella estaba enamorada, no podría dejarlo morir nunca.

Armándose con un valor que no supo que tenía, se quitó las sandalias y el vestido, sabía que mientras más ropa tuviera, más complicado se le haría intentar nadar.

El agua estaba tan fría que tiritó, pero no dejó de sumergirse. Sasuke había quedado anclado a una gran roca y ella agradeció por eso. Aún así, él se encontraba boca abajo, y Sakura sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Viendo la posición de él, decidió que dejarse llevar por la corriente era lo más inteligente. Después de todo Sasuke se encontraba río abajo por lo que no tenía sentido luchar contra el agua. Mientras corría junto al arrollo, trató de bracear un poco para acercarse a la otra orilla, pues Sasuke estaba más de aquel lado que de este. _Es como en la bañera, solo que un poco más difícil_, trató de alentarse.

Cuando llegó hasta Sasuke, se agarró de la misma roca e hizo un gran esfuerzo para lograr voltearlo aunque sea a medias. Luego lo fue empujando poco a poco hasta la orilla más cercana. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas y esto le daba una fuerza increíble.

_Ya casi, ya casi…_

Sasuke cayó en la grama, mientras Sakura, a su lado, trataba de recuperar el aliento. ¡Era la cosa más peligrosa que había hecho nunca! Y una parte de ella se sentía feliz y eufórica. Otra parte, en cambio, se preocupó todavía más al notar el color azulado de la tez del niño.

— ¿Sasuke–kun? Sasuke–kun — le llamaba, pero él no reaccionaba.

Sakura recordó entonces, aquellos programas de televisión que solía ver con su madre en donde a la gente cuando se ahogaba, para salvarla, le hacían algo… con la boca.

Se sonrojó como un tomate, ¿tendría ella que hacer eso con Sasuke?, ¿y cómo debía hacerlo? Lo cierto es que si no hacía algo él podía morir.

Colocó sus dos manos en el pecho del niño, siguiendo paso a paso lo que hacían esos señores en la tele, ellos empujaban varias veces con las manos y luego acercaban su boca y les daban aire.

Así lo hizo, pues, presionó varias veces con sus pequeñas manos el pecho de él y luego muy lentamente acercó su boca. Fue una sensación extraña, nueva y extraña. Sentía sus labios fríos, mientras ella estaba tan caliente del bochorno. Trató de soplar, sopló una y otra vez, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Cuando sintió unas manos sosteniéndola de los brazos los abrió y se alejó rápidamente de él. Su corazón latía muy acelerado.

Sasuke Uchiha la miraba, se había incorporado y la veía con los ojos muy abiertos. Su cara ya no estaba azulada, de hecho, si te detenías a observarlo, podías notar el pequeño rubor en sus normalmente pálidas mejillas.

— Etto… — comenzó él.

— ¡Sasuke–kun, qué bueno que estás bien! — Sakura se había lanzado a abrazarlo.

Él aún no cabía en su estupefacción, ¡una niña lo había besado! Y lo más raro de todo: se había sentido… ¿bien?

— Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen — se disculpaba ella una y otra vez — No debí haberte pedido que hicieras eso, fue muy peligroso.

Cuando Sasuke decidió apartarla un poco de sí, se dio cuenta de que ella lloraba. Eso era algo también muy característico de las niñas, ellas eran muy lloronas.

De repente, cayó en cuenta de una cosa: Sakura lo había salvado, había luchado contra su miedo al agua y había ido en su rescate.

— No te preocupes — su voz sonó algo carrasposa — No es tu culpa.

— Pero…

— Shhh — él le tapó la boca y la miró con ojos cómplices — ¿Qué tal si olvidamos que esto pasó? No hay por qué angustiarse por algo así.

Ella asintió lentamente, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de las pintas en que se encontraba. Miró a Sasuke avergonzada y notó que él también se había percatado que estaba en ropa interior. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para darle privacidad.

— Creo… creo que lo mejor es que me vaya — habló rápidamente.

— Oh, está bien. Sasuke–kun, gracias.

Él sólo alzó una mano en forma de despedida mientras se alejaba de allí. En su boca, una dulce sonrisa asomaba.

Sakura no lo sabe, pero esa fue la primera vez que Sasuke la consideró una chica fuerte. En los siguientes años las cosas fueron bastante distintas, tú ya deberías saberlo. Ambos con el tiempo fueron olvidando lo que pasó allí. En ese arrollo, ese verano. Olvidaron ese beso, y ese gesto generoso. Pero muy en el fondo, seguían siendo cómplices de algo lindo, puro… diferente.

Porque entre ellos no hay amor, entre ellos hay una complicidad innegable pero que ellos mismos no se atreven a aceptar. Puede que sean como el agua y el aceite, pero tienen algo en común: un beso… _su primer beso._

No se aman, porque «amor» es una palabra que les queda demasiado corta. El deseo, la pasión y el anhelo son algo irrelevante, ellos sienten más que eso, algo más profundo que solo sentimentalismo humano. Algo inexplicable, que únicamente sus miradas, el verde chocando contra el negro, pueden demostrar.

Para ellos no existe el amor, porque ese es un sentimiento tan vacío como sus propias vidas. Lo de ellos carece de sentido y realidad, y es mucho más potente que cualquier otro sentimiento banal. De hecho, al lado de lo que ellos sienten el uno por el otro, los sentimientos que yo conozco, o que tú conoces, son tan insustanciosos e insuficientes que no merecen ser llamados «sentimientos».

Sasuke y Sakura no se aman, nunca se han amado ni se podrán amar. Porque el amor está muy por debajo de lo que ellos sienten y sentirán por siempre.

Y eso es algo que de ningún modo se podrá cambiar.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
